Enterprise history
]] "Let's make sure history never forgets the name ''Enterprise."'' : - Jean-Luc Picard, 2366 The name Enterprise has a longstanding history as a ship name, starting some time prior to the 18th century and lasting at least into the 26th century. The legacy of the Enterprise was honored at various places, including: * The 602 Club: A painting of . ( ) * The captain's quarters aboard the : Drawings of the frigate ''Enterprise'', , ''Enterprise'' (OV-101), and XCV 330. ( ) * The recreation room aboard the refit : Drawings of [[USS Enterprise (brig)|USS Enterprise (sailing)]], , OV-101, XCV 330, and pre-refit NCC-1701. ( ; The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture) * The observation lounge aboard the : Models of CVN-65, NCC-1701, NCC-1701-A, NCC-1701-B, and NCC-1701-C. ( ) * The observation lounge and captain's ready room aboard the : Models of NCC-1701-D and NCC-1701-E. ( ; ) History Pre-Spaceflight history The [[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]] was a noted sailing ship of the British Royal Navy. A galleon, she was active sometime between the 16th century and the early 18th century. The ''Enterprise'' was a noted sailing frigate, either of the Royal Navy or of the US Navy. She was active in the late 18th century. ( ) A brig from this era, [[USS Enterprise (brig)|USS Enterprise]], was used in a 24th century holodeck program. ( ) The was an aircraft carrier that served in World War II. ( ) Its successor was the , which was the first nuclear-powered aircraft carrier. ( ) Early spaceships The first space shuttle was the ''Enterprise'' OV-101. ( ) A space shuttle named Enterprise was known to dock with the International Space Station. Benjamin Sisko later kept a model of this Enterprise with his ISS model. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) USS Enterprise (XCV 330) was an early spacecraft. ( ) Starfleet starships The ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) was the first warp 5 starship to be launched. The prototype of the , it was launched in 2151 and would be decommissioned in 2161. It participated in early first contact missions, the Xindi incident, and several other missions during its illustrious career under Captain Jonathan Archer. (Star Trek: Enterprise) The was a starship that served under five captains from 2245 to 2285, including Robert April, Christopher Pike, Willard Decker, and in later years Captain Spock. Its most famous commander, however, was Captain James T. Kirk, whose five-year mission aboard the Enterprise became legendary. (Star Trek: The Original Series; ; ; ) The was a refit Constitution-class vessel, under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. The ship was launched in 2286, and served during the Khitomer Conference prior to its decommissioning in 2293. ( ; ; ) The was a variant starship launched in 2293. The ship was under the command of Captain John Harriman, and was noted for rescuing 47 El-Aurians from the Nexus. ( ) The was an starship that served in the early-to-mid 24th century. The ship was under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett, and defended a Klingon outpost against four Romulan Warbirds long enough to impress the Klingons and prevent 20 years of war. ( ) The was a starship that served from 2363 to 2371 under the command of five captains, most famously Jean-Luc Picard, who commanded the ship for the majority of its years, but also briefly commanded by William T. Riker, Data, Beverly Crusher, and Edward Jellico. The Enterprise-D was the flagship of Starfleet and made first contact with over thirty species. It also participated in the Klingon Civil War and was the first starship to visit another galaxy. (Star Trek: The Next Generation; ) The was a starship launched under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2372. The ship participated in the Battle of Sector 001, Captain Picard's insurrection against Starfleet's plan to forcefully re-locate the Ba'ku people, and was badly damaged in the battle against the Reman Warbird Scimitar in the Bassen Rift. ( ; ; ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created by the Sphere Builders, the participated in the Battle of Procyon V. ( ) In the mirror universe, the was the flagship of the Terran Starfleet. It was commanded by Captain Maximilian Forrest and was destroyed by Tholians in 2155. ( ) The was a ''Defiant''-type starship under the commands of Christopher Pike and James T. Kirk. This was the first Terran starship to come in contact with members of our universe. ( ) In an alternate reality created by Nero in 2233, the was launched in 2258 under the command of Christopher Pike. The Enterprise was present when the Narada destroyed Vulcan, but under the temporary command of James T. Kirk, the crew was successful in destroying the Narada and preventing Earth from suffering a similar fate during the Battle of Earth. Afterwards, Pike, who was rescued during the battle by Kirk, was promoted to Admiral while Kirk was promoted to Captain and given offical command of the Enterprise. (Star Trek) Appendices Background information Key ships in real-world history include: French/British L'Entreprise (unknown – 1707) 320-ton, 24-gun, frigate – The first known Human ship named Enterprise. She was captured by the British and renamed HMS Enterprize in 1705. As of , the Royal Navy has had thirteen more ships named Enterprise/''Enterprize'', of which ten were commissioned and therefore used the prefix "HMS". American As of 2007, the United States Navy has had eight vessels named Enterprise, of which six were commissioned and used the prefix USS (United States Ship). Continental Navy of the United States * USS Enterprise (1775 – 1777) 70-ton sloop – served on Lake Champlain. (US Navy file) * Enterprise (1776 – 1777) 25-ton schooner – served in Chesapeake Bay. (US Navy file) US Navy (early) * USS Enterprise (1799 – 1823) 135-ton schooner – defeated the 14-gun Tripolitan corsair Tripoli in 1801. An 1800 refit upgraded her tonnage to 165, and in 1812 she was rerigged as a brig. (US Navy file) * USS Enterprise (1831 – 1844) 194-ton schooner. (US Navy file) : One of these ships was the inspiration for the holographic sailing ship in ''Star Trek Generations.'' Union Army Balloon Corps * Enterprise (1861 – 1862) small hydrogen-gas balloon – the first balloon in US military service. US Navy (powered) * USS Enterprise (1877 – 1909) 1375-ton barque-rigged screw sloop-of-war. (US Navy file and pictures) :The first ''Enterprise known to use the USS prefix while in actual service.'' * Enterprise SP-790 (1917 – 1919) motorboat – non-commissioned, served in the 2nd Naval District during World War I. (US Navy file} * USS Enterprise CV-6 (1938 – 1947) 19,800-ton Yorktown-class aircraft carrier – the most-decorated World War II ship in US service. (US Navy file and pictures) * USS Enterprise CVN-65 (1961 – 2012) 85,600-ton Enterprise-class aircraft carrier – the first nuclear powered carrier, and the second such powered surface ship. (US Navy files A, B, C, D, E, and F) The CVN-65 Enterprise was decommissioned in 2013. Originally, the was planned to be named Enterprise or America before being designated to honor the late President. The Navy later announced that the Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier CVN-80 will be named Enterprise. http://www.defense.gov/releases/release.aspx?releaseid=15708 The CVN-65 ship also notably featured in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986). Civilian * (launched 1933) First production nonrigid airship to bear the name Enterprise, served in an advertising capacity on the east coast of the United States until WWII. Airship registration: N-1A. A second Airship Enterprise served the Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company in the 1980s. * (launch planned for 2011) Virgin Space Ship, the first of the Virgin Galactic fleet. http://www.space-tourism.ws/spaceshiptwo.htm : While the US ships above fit the ''Star Trek timeline, this ship does not. It is in fact named after the Star Trek Enterprise, and space ships in Trek s history were much more advanced (DY-100 class) by this time.'' Apocrypha In the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology, the USS Enterprise XCV 330 was stated as being launched in 2123, and as being Declaration-class. The short story "Iron and Sacrifice" in the anthology Tales from the Captain's Table, describes the Enterprise-B as still being in service beyond 2315. The Star Trek: The Lost Era novel Well of Souls, notes that the Enterprise-C as being launched in 2332. In the William Shatner novel The Return, the Defiant class USS Monitor, having been fitted with a transwarp coil taken from a Borg ship to launch an attack on the Borg central node- the equipment responsible for linking the Borg Collective in its group mind-, in honour of the remit and her temporary transfer to Captains Kirk and Picard, is renamed USS Enterprise for the duration of the mission by Captain Lewinski, the Monitor s regular captain, who noted that it was the least he could do for them. In the alternate future seen in the DS9 book trilogy Millennium, the USS Enterprise-E was destroyed and replaced with the USS Enterprise-F, which Thomas Riker described was like the to the tenth power. The ship was commanded by Jean-Luc Picard, but was given over to William T. Riker after Picard's promotion to admiral. Among Riker's crew were Geordi La Forge, Deanna Troi, Tom Paris, and B'Elanna Torres. However, the new Enterprise was lost with all hands in a horrific battle that saw the destruction of Earth. This timeline was undone thanks to the efforts of Benjamin Sisko and the rest of Deep Space 9's crew. Another Enterprise-F, an Odyssey-class vessel, is featured in Star Trek Online as the new flagship of Starfleet and is commanded by Andorian Captain . Issue #2 of the comic mini-series Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, set in the alternate reality right before , reveals a previous USS Enterprise under the command of that reality's version of Robert April was in service for roughly 20 years before being decommissioned a year before the launch of the new one. External link * ja:エンタープライズの歴史 Category:History